


Wallpaper

by constellations



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Minggu AkaMido 2015 #1, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellations/pseuds/constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ya Tuhan, kalian kuno sekali sih!"  — Midorima, Akashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpaper

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does.

_"Ne, ne,_ Akashi, kau memasang _wallpaper_ apa di ponselmu?"

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, tanpa mengurangi kesan elegan sebelum membuka lisannya, "Dan boleh kutanya mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

Pelaku pelempar pertanyaan _a.k.a_ Hayama mengeluarkan tawa sebelum berujar, "Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya penasaran saja, kurasa?"

Sementara Hayama masih menunggu persetujuan dari Akashi, Nebuya mengutarakan rasa penasarannya dalam volume rendah ke telinga Mibuchi. "Kenapa dia tidak mencuri lihat ponsel Akashi saja saat ada kesempatan? Kalau langsung begitu, aku ragu Akashi mau memperlihatkannya."

Mibuchi mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Tadinya Hayama juga pikir begitu, tetapi," jeda sejenak, "dia agak kurang sabar dan sudah keburu lelah duluan memikirkan cara untuk mengintip ponsel Sei-chan tanpa ketahuan. Jadi dia langsung memilih jalan pintas saja. Praktis."

"Dan mengambil resiko keinginannya ditolak lebih besar."

"Mungkin. Eh, tapi tidak juga, tuh."

Wajah Hayama langsung sumringah saat mendapat lampu hijau dari kaptennya, terbukti saat Akashi mengangguk kalem dan memperlihatkan ponsel pintar miliknya pada Hayama.

Hayama dengan penuh suka cita langsung memuaskan rasa penasarannya yang terdapat pada layar ponsel Akashi. Tetapi, empat detik sesudahnya, ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Hayama meneriakkan kekagetan seiring dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akashi, kau tidak memasang apapun?"

Kapten Rakuzan termuda dalam sejarah itu mengangguk. _Homescreen_ pada ponselnya hanya memajang tema monoton yang sudah ada saat ponsel itu dibeli. 

"Apapun? Bahkan foto pacarmu? _Selfie_ kalian berdua?"

"Tunggu dulu."

Sosok jangkung yang dari tadi mengambil posisi di sebelah Akashi mengambil peran sebagai penginterupsi. Shintarou Midorima tidak capek-capek menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang benar-benar terdengar seperti seseorang yang terganggu saat ia bertanya, "Akashi, bisa jelaskan kenapa mereka juga ada di sini?"

"Terakhir yang kuingat, aku tidak mengajak siapapun untuk menemuimu."

Ini gila, mendadak Midorima merasa kepalanya tengah dirajam migrain. Kunjungannya ke Kyoto, ke Rakuzan, yang dilakukannya semata-mata agar ia bisa mempunyai waktu berdua dengan Akashi harus melenceng dari kalkulasi kesempurnaan karena hadirnya rekan-rekan Akashi di tim basket Rakuzan ini. 

"Hei, kau, pacarnya Akashi."

"Namaku Shintarou Midorima, _nanodayo_."

"Midorima, kau sendiri, apa kau memasang foto Akashi sebagai _wallpaper_ di ponselmu?"

"Benar begitu, Midorima?"

Warna merah langsung terbit di wajah Midorima ketika Akashi melontarkan pertanyaan yang terakhir. "Kenapa aku harus, _nanodayo_?"

"Perlihatkan padaku!"

Entah dengan kekuatan macam apa dan kenekatan sebesar apa yang Hayama punya, ponsel Midorima berhasil berpindah tangan dari pemiliknya ke tangan Hayama. Hayama bersiul senang. Mibuchi dan Nebuya yang juga penasaran, mendekati Hayama untuk bersama-sama melihat hasil temuannya. Midorima hanya bisa pasrah kepada Yang di Atas ketika tiga pasang mata itu menginspeksi ponselnya. Di sebelahnya, Akashi terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Kau juga penasaran 'kan, Akashi?"

"Maaf?"

"Astaga!"

Pekikan yang dikeluarkan ketiga pemain inti tim basket Rakuzan itu membuat Midorima makin jengah. Penyebabnya sudah pasti karena apa yang ia jadikan sebagai _wallpaper_ pada ponselnya. Sebuah kutipan dengan bunyi;

_"Do everything in your power so that you'll be in the first line to be chosen by Fate."_

"Aku tidak percaya ini, Reo-nee!"

"Ya Tuhan, kalian kuno sekali sih! Zaman sekarang, _selfie_ dengan pacar itu kan sudah biasa! Tapi ini? Atau jangan-jangan, kalian belum pernah _selfie_ berdua sama sekali?"

Akashi dan Midorima berpandangan, ada interval sejumlah tiga puluh sampai enam puluh detik yang tercipta sebelum keduanya menggeleng singkat.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak romantis!"

Mendengar celetukan-celetukan dari teman-teman satu timnya, Akashi angkat bicara, "Kau dengar itu, Midorima? Katanya kita tidak romantis."

Midorima mendengus. "Untuk apa."

"Benar."

Midorima melirik Akashi, menunggu respon selanjutnya yang tidak perlu ditunggu lama karena pemuda berambut merah itu balik menatapnya sambil berujar dengan nada yang tenang dan khas Akashi sekali, 

"Untuk apa menyimpan fotomu kalau aku bisa memiliki yang aslinya?"

Akashi melempar senyuman tipis setelah melontarkan kalimat mujarab yang, oh, sukses membuat merah di wajah Midorima naik satu palet.

**Author's Note:**

> kirain enggak bisa ikutan karena udah lama enggak nulis huehue krais maafkan kalau fail apa itu muse of writing. Tapi terima kasih banyak sudah baca dan selamat minggu merah-hijau yay <3


End file.
